1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to power integrated circuit, and more particularly to a system power integrated circuit and system power architecture for portable devices, management circuit, power supply arrangement, and portable apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, such as a smart phone or a tablet computer, now become indispensable to many people. The mobile devices are very versatility but the use of their functionality may lead to a large amount of power consumption and energy capacity of the energy source, e.g. battery, for powering the devices is very limited. In particular, the mobile devices include telecommunication modules such as 2G, 3G, or 4G, that are very energy consuming and sensitive to the power level of the energy source. As such, power control and management in the mobile devices become critical.